La Rosa
La Rosa A Base Class for the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game The divine right to rule is a strong and, by way of noble blood, can be parlayed into magic. La Rosa are precognitive duelists guided by divine fate magic stemming from their noble bloodlines. By manipulating this raw divine power latent in their blood men of the court have developed a unique style of divinely-enhanced precognitive dueling known as “La Rosa”. Rosa (or “Roses”, as those who practice the art are called) are nobles with some pension for combat who seek a more refined method of fighting that suits their standing in life. Empowered by fate-magic and wielded with a fencer’s grace la rosa’s blade never fails to find its mark. They are some of the finest swordsmen the world has ever seen and are often tasked with defending their kingdom and populace from harm. Hit Dice: D8. Role: The accelerated growth of la rosa’s base attack bonus, outstripping even fighters, makes them extremely potent martial characters but they lack the staying power to suffer many blows. They are largely reliant on their AC bonus to save them and when that fails they can always use their fate class feature to mitigate the few that get through. They have an extremely limited spell list, comprised mostly of cure and inflict spells. However, their spellbloom class feature allows them to cast multiple spells per turn quickly and can be utilized to turn the tide of battle quickly. Alignment: Any Rosa are nobles with a strong bond to their kingdom and people. Their alignment must be within 1 step of their populace's or they cease to gain any benefit from this class and cannot progress until they regain the appropriate alignment. This class is written from the perspective of a good aligned rosa. If playing an evil rosa, all sacred bonuses are instead profane bonuses. Upon entering the class, a neutral rosa selects if they wish their bonuses to be sacred or profane. Once the choice has been made, it cannot be changed. ' ' Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gp (average 175 gp.). In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The rosa’s class skills are Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Table #-1: La Rosa Sidebar: Reading this Class "La Rosa" literally means "the rose" so when the word "the" or “a” comes before the class name "rosa" the phrase "la rosa" is used rather than "the rosa" or “a rosa”. ' ' Class Features: The following are the class features of la rosa. ' ' Weapon and Armor Proficiency: La rosa is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor. ' ' Canny Defense (Ex): While wearing light or no armor and not using a shield, la rosa adds 1 point of Intelligence bonus (if any) per rosa class level as a dodge bonus to his Armor Class while wielding a melee weapon. If la rosa is caught flat-footed or otherwise denied his Dexterity bonus, he also loses this bonus. ' ' Fate (Su): At 1st level, once per day la rosa can, as an immediate action, cause an attack that successfully hit them to be rerolled at a -4 penalty. This can also be done on a save la rosa failed. They may reroll the save at a +4 sacred bonus. At 4th level and every 3 levels thereafter la rosa gains 1 additional use per day of this class feature. ' ' Spells: La rosa casts divine spells drawn from the la rosa spell list. He can cast any spell la rosa of his level can cast without preparing it ahead of time, assuming he has not yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. La rosa know all spells on their spell list that la rosa of their level have access to. To cast a spell, la rosa must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class (DC) for a saving throw against la rosa’s spell is 10 + the spell level + la rosa’s Intelligence modifier. Like other spellcasters, la rosa can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table #-1: La Rosa Spells Per Day. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score. Table #-2: La Rosa Spells Per Day ' ' Sidebar: Relationship with Deities The power la rosa draws from is not that of a deity. Their divine power is vested in their blood and is a manifestation of their nobility. If la rosa ever got a spell like commune it would likely not allow them to communicate with a deity but may do something like allow them to communicate with the sovereign of their land, question the “spirit” of their kingdom, or something of their nature. Spells like prayer originate from la rosa themselves. ' ' Courtly Combat (Ex): La rosa are accustomed to sport fencing- treating combat more as an exercise than a down and out brawl. Their training to use their precognitive art is done in a strictly one on one fashion and it is not as effective for them to focus their gift on multiple targets at once. La rosa gain an sacred bonus on all attack and damage rolls equal to half their level (minimum 1) with a finessable melee weapon so long as there is no more than 1 enemy threatening la rosa. Additionally, la rosa can add his Dexterity modifier to attack and damage rolls in place of his Strength modifier with any finessable weapon. This modifier to damage is not increased for two-handed weapons, or reduced for off-hand weapons. Finally, la rosa treats all one-handed martial weapons as if there were finessable. ' ' Aristocrat: At 2nd level, and every 6 levels thereafter, la rosa gains Skill Focus or Signature Skill Unchained, as a bonus feat in any one la rosa class skill of his choosing. Alternatively at 8th level or higher, with a GM’s approval, la rosa may select the Leadership feat in place of Skill Focus. ' ' Noble Training (Su): At 3rd level and every 3 levels thereafter, la rosa gains a talent from the list below. * Ballroom Grace: Select 3 weapons that are two-handed and not finessable. When wielded by la rosa, they become finessable. This may be taken more than once, each time applying to 3 new weapons. * Battlefield Bloom: La rosa becomes proficient in medium armor and all shields (except tower shields). La rosa with this talent still gain the benefit of their canny defense while wearing medium armor but not while wielding shields. * Defender of the Crown (Sp): As a standard action la rosa can cast unwilling shield on a willing ally within 30 feet of him as a spell-like ability. La rosa uses his full character level as his caster level and does not gain the luck bonus to AC and on saving throws (as is the case with the spell)- instead the ally targeted with this ability does. La rosa may do this once per day. This training may be taken twice. If taken a second time la rosa may perform this ability one additional time per day per Intelligence modifier. The ally or la rosa can end this effect prematurely as a swift action. * Spell Thorn: Whenever la rosa successfully uses a spell on their spell list with the word cure in its name on an ally or a spell with inflict in its name on an enemy he gains a stacking +1 sacred bonus to all amounts of HP healed via cure spells and amount of damage caused by inflict spells on their spell list. This bonus cannot be in excess of 1/4th their la rosa level. This ability only functions during combat and when combat ends the bonuses cease. This ability also ends prematurely if la rosa casts a spell, uses a spell completion item, or spell-like ability other than a cure or inflict spell. * Early Bloomer: La rosa may utilize his spellbloom class feature an additional number of times per day equal to 1/3rd his rosa class level. La rosa must be at least 6th level to select this noble talent. * Military Study: La rosa may select a combat feat in place of a noble training. This may be selected multiple times, each time he gains a new combat feat. * Ill-Fated: By boxing a creature in, locking it into a fated situation, la rosa can expend 1 use of their fate class feature to cause an enemy creature within 30 feet of la rosa, who has successfully made a save, to reroll that save with a -2 penalty. * Precognitive Edge: When la rosa does not have an ally adjacent to or threatening an enemy they target with an attack, la rosa gains a competence bonus to damage rolls equal to his Intelligence modifier. * Divided Attention: La rosa may be threatened by up to 2 creatures and still retain the bonus from his courtly combat class feature. At 6th level and every 3 levels thereafter he may be threatened by up to one additional creature while retaining this bonus. * Precognitive Avoidance: So long as la rosa retains the sacred bonus to attack and damage rolls from his courtly combat class feature he gains the uncanny dodge class feature as a rogue of his level, at 8th level he also gains the improved uncanny dodge class feature as a rogue of his level. * Forewarned Warrior: La rosa can always act in the surprise round even if they fail to make a Perception roll to notice a foe, but are still considered flat-footed until they take an action. In addition, they add the sacred bonus from their courtly combat class feature to initiative checks. If la rosa is at least 10th level he may spend a use of his fate class feature to act as though he rolled a 20 on his initiative check. * Counterstrike: La rosa gains Combat Expertise as a bonus feat. If an creature misses la rosa who was fighting defensively or using Combat Expertise with a melee attack la rosa may make an attack of opportunity against that creature, without the the penalties to attack rolls from combat expertise or fighting defensively. ' ' Sidebar: Psychic vs Fate Magic? (Sacred vs Insight Bonuses) You will note that the bonuses provided to la rosa by its class features are sacred (or profane) bonuses rather than insight bonuses. This because of the fact that the precognition granted to la rosa is due to their use of fate magic- a function of their noble blood, rather than a “psychic” power they possess. Their blood has some divine quality to it, a connection to a greater force or even granted to them by a deity. Spellbloom (Su): At 5th level, la rosa may, as a full round action, simultaneously cast 2 spells from their spell list with a casting time of a standard action or less. La rosa may use spellbloom a number of times per day equal to their intelligence modifier. ' ' Good Sense (Sp): At 7th level, la rosa with this talent have developed a good sense about them that, when aided by their fated foresight, allows them to avoid potentially dangerous situations. They may expend 1 use of their fate class feature after they have successfully made a Reflex, Will, or Fortitude saving throw against an attack that has a reduced effect or amount of damage on a successful save, he instead avoids the effect entirely. ' ' Excellence (Su): At 10th level, the level of excellence one of noble birth must achieve forces them to perfect their art- pushing it further than others. Any cure or inflict spell cast by la rosa has no maximum damage or healing dependent on the caster level imposed upon them. (Example: Normally a cure moderate wounds spell cures 2d8 + 1 point per caster level (maximum +10). An 11th level rosa could add +11 to the spell). ' ' Improved Spellbloom (Su): At 11th level, la rosa expend 2 uses of spellbloom to simultaneously cast 3 spells with spell bloom rather than 2. Doing so still consumes a full-round action. ' ' Master Spellbloom (Su): At 17th level, la rosa may use their spellbloom class feature at will and simultaneously casting 2 spells in that fashion only consumes a standard action. They may use their improved spellbloom at will as well, however it is still a full round action to do so. ' ' Lord/Lady of Roses: At 20th level, la rosa can use their fate class feature an unlimited number of times per day. ' ' =La Rosa Spell List= * 0th Level: Detect magic, guidance, read magic, noble light AP: Divine * 1st Level: Command, cure light wounds, divine favor, identify, inflict light wounds * 2nd Level: Augury, cure moderate wounds, inflict moderate wounds * 3rd Level: Arcane sight, cure serious wounds, inflict serious wounds, prayer, dispel magic * 4th Level: Cure critical wounds, divination, inflict critical wounds * 5th Level: Atonement, mass cure light wounds, mass inflict light wounds * 6th Level: Banishment, harm, heal, mass cure moderate wounds, mass inflict moderate wounds, true seeing Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Alt Path Divine